


Setting Blaine Up (On The Spot)

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, On the Spot, Reader Insert, messin' with blaine, on the spot 14, rt reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How On The Spot #14 Could have happened (in an AU?)</p><p>NO CHARACTER DEATHS IN THIS SORRY NOT SURE WHY THAT WAS SELECTED?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Blaine Up (On The Spot)

**Author's Note:**

> Tired. Meh. Didn't write well. Sorry.

            Blaine pouted as Chris was his third teammate to leave him to go to team FandFandF. This was an incredibly cruel joke, and he did not appreciate it at all. Jon Risinger read the ad for some sponsor that Blaine really didn’t care much for at the moment. He was too busy fuming at the fact that literally _everyone_ was in on this. But he didn’t let his anger show. Instead, he just gave a blank and unbelieving stare at the champagne that Gus was pouring for his former teammates and the host of On The Spot as they talked about the sponsor.

            There was no hope in him winning, was there? He’d had his only victory last week, and his coworkers made absolutely sure that his joy would not last long. “Oh, you lost someone again?” Jon teased. Blaine knew that the game was over when he made a comment about Jon not working out (instead of remembering that the host had no sense of smell), and let out a defeated sigh.

            “I dunno… I just…” Blaine mumbled and tried to come up with words, but the frustration in his head blocked them out.

            “Who can we get? Who’s available? Can someone head over here?” Jon announced to the ‘Live Studio Audience’, to which there was no response. All of a sudden, someone walked into the studio. [Y/n] smiled before looking at Gus’s side of the stage with confusion.

            “[Y/n]!” Blaine yelled, trying not to deafen headphone users, “will you be on my team? Please?” Blaine saw this as a perfect opportunity. She knew nothing about this setup. Although everyone still believed him to be infatuated with the Tinder app, he really liked [Y/n] but had not worked up the courage to ask her out yet. He even made a suggestion to her that she should get on Tinder, but she politely declined, saying she’d rather meet and date men in real life than having to rely on a service to match her with someone.

            “Are you sure?” she asked, moving quietly to the stage. She didn’t want to be a bother if she didn’t have to be, that’s for sure. And, as much as she wanted to spend time with Blaine, she didn’t want it to be out of being his last resort.

            “Absolutely!” he said.

            “Okay, since I don’t have anything else to do right now,” she grinned before sitting down on the red chair next to the muscular man.

            “Great, what’s your new team name, Blaine?” Jon asked, placing a hand on the more built man’s shoe.

            “I don’t fuckin’ know.” He grumbled, looking at his teammate, “Any thoughts?”

            “Pretty ‘n’ plaid, PNP for short,” she smiled, “He’s pretty, and I’m plaid.” A faint blush crept across her face as she pointed to the plaid shirt she was wearing, but Blaine pretended not to notice. Apparently, no one else noticed or they also didn’t say anything.

            “Glad to know someone thinks so,” Blaine used his hand to flip hair that was not there, as if he had long flowing locks. This merited giggles from his teammate.

            “Well, it’s time to take a look at our scores before moving on to our next game!” Jon said, and after a moment the numbers appeared on the screen beneath the teams. 15 to 80, with team FandFandF obviously in the lead.

            “You’re welcome for those 15 points, Blaine,” Barbara teased as she sipped on the champagne that had been poured for her.

            “It’s time for a little redemption challenge!”

            Blaine groaned, but [Y/n] just grinned. “Apple cider vinegar this week, Jon?” she asked, “I will do a shot or two if it’ll catch us up!” Blaine gave her a strange look.

            “You drink that stuff for fun, don’t you, [y/n]?” Barbara said, making a ‘bleh’ sound at the end of her question. The girl sitting next to Blaine shrugged.

            “Not for _fun_ , per se, but it has a ton of health benefits, so I’m much more used to it.”

            “Dude, if I get to do a body shot off of [Y/n], I’ll take the entire shot this time,” Blaine blurts out before he even knows what he’s saying, and everyone is silent.

            Everyone is staring at her, and she is turning much redder than before. “N-no! No way! I’m _way_ too ticklish to …” her sentence trailed off as she looked over at Blaine. He _wanted_ to win, though. She sadly scrunched her mouth to one side of her face. “I … I guess I can … maybe…”

            “I’ve got the perfect solution for this. And I’ll even reward an extra ten points to you two if you complete the challenge in full!” Jon pulled the bottle of apple cider vinegar from nowhere, as well as two shot glasses, “Here’s the deal: Blaine will do a full shot of apple cider vinegar as a body shot off of [Y/n]. That counts as 40 points. [Y/n] can do a body shot off of Blaine, and that will also count as 40 points. You can decide to do both, or you can do one or the other. If you attempt and fail, you get no points. Got it?”

            “This is a cruel redemption round,” Aaron muttered with a grin.

            Blaine looked at his partner. “I’m willing to do anything at this point, as long as you’re comfortable with it. Is all this okay?”

            She nodded, the blood still rushing underneath the skin of her face. “I’ll drink off you first, okay?” He agreed and laid down on the floor of the stage where he was clearly visible to the cameras. He pulled up his shirt, making his torso visible. He wanted to show his muscles off to his beautiful teammate.

            “I can’t _believe_ this is happening,” Gus said, but Blaine wasn’t sure if it was out of aggravation or amusement.

            Jon filled up the shot glass before [Y/n] poured the room-temperature liquid into Blaine’s freshly cleaned belly button. The shot glass was half empty by the time his belly button was full, so she handed the glass to Blaine, who held it carefully as to not spill it and be accused of cheating, which would be no surprise in this state of events.

            It took everything within him not to jump at the feel of her lips on his stomach. He knew that she saw him tense up for sure, because she set a hand on his chest, as if to make him relax. In a moment, all the liquid was gone and she was reaching for the remaining apple cider vinegar. She repeated the process on his stomach, taking in all of the strong and bitter drink without even a cough or a sour face.

            “Have you ever done body shots before?” Blaine asked as [Y/n] swapped places with him. She shook her head, her face the darkest shade of crimson.

            “Don’t worry about it. Just relax, and try not to move.” He lifted her shirt so that only her tummy was showing. He poured the vinegar in to her belly button, but it was shallower than his and could only take around 1/3 of the shot. Blaine placed a hand where her stomach met her pelvis to hold her down in case she flinched, and did the same with his other hand, placing it at the line of where her shirt met her skin. He didn’t want her to spill any out of fear of being called a cheater. He felt her hand on his upper arm, as if clenching for stability.

            Blaine slowly moved his face down to her stomach, before using his mouth and tongue to consume all of the burning liquid. He swallowed and coughed a few times, and could see that she had tensed at the contact. “You okay?” he choked.

            “Fine,” [Y/n] squeaked. She was all but fine, though. Her face matched the hue of the chair behind her. The man she had been crazily attracted to during her time at Rooster Teeth had just pressed his lips to a part of her body. She was _soaring_.

            “Okay, going for the second one,” Blaine cleared his throat, desperately trying to get the burning to go away. He went quicker this time, causing him to leave some behind. He quietly cursed himself and poured more in, not pausing to take a break as he hacked and coughed. He went in for another taste, getting the full shot this time, but still having a little remaining in the glass. He poured the rest into her belly button and went in one last time.

            This time, though, she noticed that he was lingering a bit longer. He was actually pressing his lips against her stomach like a kiss. It wasn’t noticeable by sight, but she could undoubtedly feel it. It took everything that was within her to not moan at the contact, and when he finally pulled away, she let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She sat up, pulled her shirt down over her stomach and clapped quietly, “Good job, Blaine.”

            He was standing and glanced down at her, before reaching down to help the smiling girl stand back up. “Thanks, [Y/n], you too.”

            “Well, congratulations Team PNP! You are now in the lead with 95 points!” Jon Risinger gave a small smirk.

            “Yes!!” Blaine yelled, opening his arms to his teammate. She went to hug him as she cheered, but he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed giddily before Jon interrupted and demanded that they sit down before they get penalized for a delay of game.

            “The last game is ‘Sync About It’!” Jon announced before the game title appeared on the screen. “Sync About It is the game where I will give each team a question and you guys will answer the question one word at a time between each other so you go back and forth. A little twist is that any time I ring my little bell, the other team gets an opportunity to interject with a word, and whichever answer I like the best gets the points in the end! Got it?” Everyone nodded. “Since team Fandfandf is behind, we will let them go first!”

            Team Fandfandf’s topic was “How To Get a Raise” which was very convenient for Gus since he had just taken the class from the sponsor. Despite all the wrenches PNP tried to throw into their sentence, it still turned out decent.

            “Alright, not bad. Let’s see what Team PNP’s topic is!” Something about Jon’s wicked smile made Blaine and [Y/n] feel uneasy. Then the words popped up on the screen, and Blaine had to swallow a huge lump in his throat. “How To Date A Girl According To Blaine,” Jon read aloud.

            “We’ve got this; don’t worry! Team Pretty ‘n’ Plaid forever!” [Y/n] said softly with a grin, before patting Blaine’s arm lightly. Blaine bit his lip before giving a silent nod.

            “Sixty seconds on the clock, starting with Blaine… and GO!”

            “First.”

            “Blaine.”

            “Asks.”

            “Out.”

            _Ring._

            “[Y/N]!” Gus interrupted. Blaine’s face went white.

            “On.” She continued, despite the redness of her face.

            “A.”

            “Date.”

            “Then.”

            “He.”

            “Takes.”

            “Her.”

            “To.”

            _Ring_.

            “Herpes,” Aaron smiles.

            “Bar!” Blaine tries to save it.

            “And.”

            “Grill.”

            “And.”

            “Then.”

            “They.”

            “Go.”

            “And”

            “See.”

            “A.”

            _Ring_.

            “Stripper!” Chris cries out from behind Aaron’s chair.

            “Movie!” [Y/n] laughs, trying to rescue her team.

            “And.”

            “Then.”

            “They.”

            “Go.”

            _Ring._

            “FUCK!” Barbara screams.

            “IF!” Blaine yells back.

            “They.”

            “Feel.”

            “Like.”

            “Doing.”

            “It.”

            “When.”

            “The.”

            “Night.”

            “Is.”

            “Over.”

            “And.”

            “Stuff.”

            The buzzer sounded and clapping was heard all around. “That was incredible!” Jon said, a smile plastered across his face. “Let’s look at your sentence!”

            The sentence read, “First, Blaine asks out [Y/n] on a date. Then he takes her to Herpes Bar & Grill and then they go see a stripper movie and then they go FUCK if they feel like doing it when the night is over and stuff.”

            “Blaine, can I ask you, where the _fuck_ is Herpes Bar and Grill?” Jon teased.

            “Oh, you know, between to Chlamydia’s Clothing store and AIDS Grocery,” Blaine joked.

            “[Y/n], would you want to go on this date with Blaine?” Jon asked, and it seemed like the mood suddenly changed. The entire room became tense and quiet.

            “I don’t see why not? Just show me the Yelp of Herpes Bar and Grill first!” she chuckled.

            Blaine smiled, but his heart sank a little. _So, it’s just a joke to her_ , he thought, _she doesn’t_ really _wanna go on a date with me or anything. Fuck. I can’t believe these assholes set me up like this._

            “So are you saying that you _would_ go out with Blaine if he were to ask, despite whether or not it was this date or not?” Gus asked, with mumbles of agreeing question from the rest of his team. This brought Blaine out of his thoughts to look at his teammate.

            She paused for a few moments and stared at the floor. “Hey,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “You’re not gonna offend me if you say no.” He was lying. He’d be devastated if she said no, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

            “N-no, it’s not that… it’s that… I would,” she whispered, causing silence to fill the room as thick as syrup.

            “What?”

            “I, uh, definitely would date you, if you were to ask. Goddamn these motherfuckers for backing me into a corner and admitting it to you,” she tried to laugh it off, but it was clear that she was intensely nervous.

            “How about we go right after this?” Blaine responded.

            “What?”

            “I wanna date you. Let’s go on a date. Tonight, right after this. Okay?”

            The girl smiled and nodded, and everyone erupted into cheers and applause. “YOU DON’T FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW LONG WE’VE BEEN PLANNING THIS!” Gus yelled, standing up and pointing at Blaine’s face. He handed the two of them champagne and sat back down in his blue chair, and requested that Jon announced the winners.

            “Well, honestly, Team PNP really saved their asses with that last game, I have to give it to them!”

            Blaine and [Y/n] stood up and cheered, shaking the Golden Gus around in celebratory dance. They hugged it out and Blaine even received a small kiss on the cheek, which was just a tiny foreshadowing of the wonderful adventure he was going to have that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best. Not my worst. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
